theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Lily Winters
Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Lily Winters Ashby are fictional characters and a supercouple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Daniel Romalotti is the son of Phyllis Summers and Danny Romalotti. Lily Ashby is the daughter of the show's first leading African American couple, Neil and Drucilla Winters. Daniel was portrayed by Michael Graziadei from 2004-2013 and Lily has been portrayed by Christel Khalil since 2002, and formally by Davetta Sherwood in 2006. Daily is the nickname given to the relationship between Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Lily Winters. Storylines Early Relationship Daniel and Lily first met in 2004 while at the Crimson Lights coffee house. The pair became friends, but soon Daniel became involved in a plot with Kevin Fisher to drug Lily. The following year the two became involved in a romantic relationship, which their mothers did not approve of due to their rivalry with each other and they made every attempt to keep them apart. 2005 Tragedy In 2005 During a party in the woods, which Cassie was not supposed to be at but lied to her parents so she could go. Cassie finds a drunk Daniel fast asleep in the backseat of his car, and tries to wake him up but she can't and says that she will get both of them home safely, because she has driven around the Ranch many times and given that it's late at night there would be no traffic. Cassie finds his keys and starts the car, and while she is driving Daniel wakes up, and when he realizes that Cassie is driving the car he tells her to slow down, but she speeds, skids, and crashes the car seriously injuring both herself and Daniel. Cassie eventually dies from an infection, and Lily is by Daniel's side the whole time; while he faces serious jail time for murder; the couple even run off together in an attempt to protect Daniel. This show of love, and friendship brings them closer together. Las Vegas Wedding In 2006 Lily comes home from school and tricks her parents into thinking that she broke off her relationship with Daniel; however with the help of Lily's best friend Colleen Carlton the pair secretly reconcile, and after news breaks that Malcolm Winters not Neil is Lily's biological father the two decide to announce their relationship. However the resistance the couple meets force them to run off to Las Vegas where they forge the signatures of Neil and Dru and tie the knot in a chapel. The news of Daniel & Lily's wedding shocks and angers their parents who try to get an annulment, but are met with more rebellion from the newlyweds who are truly in love and won't separate. Eventually everyone involved gets used to the idea that this is what both of them want. Married life and secrets come out Jack Abbott gives the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Romalotti a place to stay at the Abbott house as the pair settle into married life. Daniel gets a job at Newman Enterprises and Lily gets a job at Lauren Baldwin's Jabot Boutique. Things go well for them until Alex returns seeking money from Kevin and Daniel or else he will tell Lily about their joint plot to drug and rape her two years ago. Daniel tells his wife the truth and she moves out of their home; however despite urges from her parents to get an annulment the couple eventually reconcile and become closer. The Accident on a cliff In 2007 during a photo shoot for Jabot Phyllis, Dru, and Sharon get into an argument on the cliff, which results in Sharon and Dru falling off the cliff to the river and rocks below. Sharon's body is recovered and she lives; however Dru is never found and presumed dead, which causes a rift between the young couple as Lily blames Phyllis for her mom's death. The Ice Storm During the great ice storm of 2007 Daniel and Lily were on their way to a party when their car skidded, went off the road and hit a ditch. Lily got out but Daniel was pinned in the car by his seatbelt and a smashed door, but despite being told to leave Lily stayed to help her husband. Eventually she flagged down a car and it happened to be Nick who was on his way to meet a very pregnant Phyllis who was in labor at Newman. Nick and Lily get Daniel out of the car and to the hospital where he recovers. Married life crumbles In 2008 Daniel became addicted to pornography began by Amber Moore which led to him neglecting his wife; however Lily suggested that they try couples counseling which works for a while. Later, however Daniel becomes involved with more schemes including helping Kevin and Amber move a dead body, and going to a strip club while he's still underage, but when Lily finds out about all of this she decides that she can no longer trust her husband and she decides to end their marriage. Friendship, Reconciliation and Romance Eventually Daniel and Lily moved on to other relationships; Daniel married Amber, and Lily got involved with Cane. In the end the couple decided to remain good friends. In 2010 when Lily is diagnosed with cancer, Daniel becomes her confidant and is there for her, and the following year when Cane is "killed" Lily leans on Daniel and the two briefly rekindle their romance. However later when Cane returns and confesses that it was his twin that died and not him, Lily and Daniel get closer and he urges Lily to divorce Cane which she does leading to a further connection between them. When Cane spots Lily and Daniel kissing at a bar, he decides to come clean about why he lied to her, Lily forgives Cane and reunites with him which devastates Daniel. Current Situation Today Daniel and Lily maintain a good friendship. When Daniel was dealing with the drama of his daughter Lucy Romalotti, Daisy, and then dating Heather Stevens Lily was there whenever he needed someone to talk to, and vice versa. Then when Daniel and Heather left to move to Georgia where she has a job offer, Lily wished Daniel well and told him that they would always be friends. Gallery Y&R Daniel & Lilly1.jpg Y&R Daniel & Lilly3.png Y&R Daniel & Lilly4.png Y&R Daniel & Lilly5.png Y&R Daniel & Lilly6.png Y&R Daniel & Lilly7.jpg Y&R Daniel & Lilly8.jpg Y&R Daniel & Lilly1.jpg Y&R Daniel & Lilly2.png Y&R Daniel & Lilly9.png Category:Couples Category:Supercouple